Zutara: New Year's Eve
by Ferrywings
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the gang is all together... except for one. Katara is called off to the South Pole to handle a problem, leaving Zuko all alone for their annual party. Will she make it back for New Year's? Or will Zuko be left to his lonesome self the whole night? Zutara Fluff! 3 Enjoy! :) One Shot


Zutara Fanfiction: New Year's Eve

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no post, I know, but it's because I've been focusing on my own personal writing outside of Fanfiction. Also, ya know that thing called college? Yeah, It's really time consuming. Anyway! Hello Hello! :D Hope you all are well! I hope you enjoyed your holidays and Happy New Year! Here's a piece I wrote while I was the only single person at my family's New Year's Eve party and watched all the couples be… well couples! Hope you enjoy** **Please Review and give me thoughts, good or bad!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Zuko sat at a table by himself.

The cheers and laughter came from the back room where the rest of the gang relaxed. But he couldn't join them. He couldn't have fun and laugh and catch up on their pasts. He just couldn't. Because he was bitter. Not really bitter at anyone in particular, really just the universe as a whole. Bitter at the sadness he was ignoring deep down inside, that he clearly knew was there, but he was refusing to acknowledge. Bitter at the couple's' happiness and celebration. Bitter at the new year.

Just bitter.

He wasn't looking forward to the new year that was about to come. More laws to pass and allies he'd have to meet. People he'd have to charm and nations he'd have to prove to he could be a great Fire Lord. Everyone already told him that he was doing an amazing job. He was told he was a fresh breath of air compared to his father, but all he could do in reply was simply nod and thank them for the kind words. He never took the compliments to heart. He couldn't make the words stick in his head. Many nights he would stay awake, mind racing with nearly paralyzing fear about failing. His heart would pound. His hands would clench. It was nearly a form of past trauma from day after day hate towards himself when he believed he needed to regain his honor.

All until he felt that cool hand against his forehead.

That cool hand would caress his face and stroke from his sweaty forehead down his jaw and to his chest. Her thumb would sweep over his scar in the perfect manner. Soft words, nearly as cool as the hand, would comfort his ears, and her soft lips would brush his temple as his heart beat finally slowed to a calm. She was the only one who could calm him. She could feel his panic and agitation without even a single word, and she knew just how to quiet his mind.

That's why he was so bitter. Her calming presence was missing.

It was a last minute call to the South Pole. Something about government and arguing and icebergs and other things Zuko didn't listen to as she tried to explain why she wouldn't be joining them for their yearly New Year's Eve get together. He tried the best he could to practically beg her to stay, but she couldn't. They didn't know when she would come back, but they knew she wouldn't be there for New Year's. Aang had come early to the Fire Nation to celebrate, so he let her take Appa for the trip. The Avatar was planning on staying in the fire nation for a while to hear from the people and nation. Zuko offered a place for him to stay, but Aang graciously declined. Something about connecting with the world and community rather than staying at the palace.

All the others showed up after she left.

Suki and Sokka showed up first after Aang. Sokka was loud and friendly as always, slapping Zuko on the back too many times and walking around the palace like it was his own. Zuko couldn't remember if there were words on engagement of the two spread or not, but, if he was honest with himself, it was always her job to listen to her brother instead of him listening. Aang went from the very newly mature Avatar with more experience on his shoulders he was developing into back to that 12-year-old boy who went fishing with Sokka on their trip to the North Pole. The two played and teased as childhood friends as they spoke on their lives and accomplishments.

Toph took a bit to get there. She had to leave Aang for a bit to handle some Earth Kingdom business, but she showed up in a ground rumbling blaze of glory as always. Mai and Ty Lee wrote Zuko that they couldn't make the gathering, but they sent their love nonetheless. Iroh had the teas and drinks all set up even before she left. Zuko knew Iroh loved this time of year. The old group showed up and recounted the good and hard times they had together. They made it, and they always loved to recollect and remember that together.

But together wasn't complete this year. Not for Zuko.

He felt as if it was all affecting him more than the others. They were gathered around the drinks and their clocks as they passed the time and remembered their fun. But he was stuck, by himself, staring out at the full moon hanging over the excited and awake fire nation. The brilliance of the moon, for probably the first time, was only making him feel worse.

A cool breeze brushed over the warm night and made the leaves on a nearby tree sway gently. The water in the small duck pond Zuko could see from the balcony rippled softly with the fall of a leaf of two into the clear water. Zuko could feel the peace of the nation, but he couldn't stifle his unhappiness.

His mind was stubborn that way.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's almost time."

Zuko turned and glanced behind him at the figure in the doorway. Suki leaned against the doorframe, tea in hand, her eyes fixed on him.

A breath leaked out of his lungs in a heavy manor. Did he want to join them? A small piece of him did. A small piece wanted to laugh, joke around, and cheer to the new year they had ahead. But the bigger piece of him wanted to let that lonely sting throbbing in his chest envelop him until he couldn't stand up or speak straight. There was just something about not being around her that affected him. Something he knew would develop the instant they got together right after the end of the war.

"No... No I think I'm ok." He replied softly, voice quiet as he looked at his friend. They were never really close, but never far apart either.

"You know, she'd want you in there. She'd want you to have a good time." Suki commented, stepping a bit closer so the glimmers of light flashed over her face.

He could see the concern, but Zuko didn't look for long. He didn't want to feel guilt for being unhappy and lonely. He didn't want to feel like he was ruining the fun by not jumping in. He didn't want to have to justify his thoughts. He just wanted to be. Without question.

He nodded softly. His eyes flicked back to the moon as the next words came out quiet but with a tired feel.

"I know, and that's the hardest part."

The gentle quiet that fell between them spoke what wasn't need to be said. They both knew he wouldn't be joining the party. Yes, he was hosting it and gathered them all together, but he just couldn't. No one should've expected him to, and Zuko knew they were incredible friends so he couldn't get upset at them. He just wished that things were a bit different.

He felt a hand pat his shoulder once gently, lingering there a moment before returning to its owner.

"We're always there if you want to join." Suki reassured.

Her footsteps turned back towards the laughter and a silent thank you slipped among Zuko's thoughts.

The moon became his only company again. He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting softly against his knees. His hands slowly slipped back and forth over one another, calmly wringing his hands an unconscious habit as he slipped into deep thought. A small smile leaked onto his lips as he began to speak out loud. Memories flooded his mind.

"Remember... When I 'saved' you from the Pirates?" He asked the air, eyes down cast to the floor where the silver moonlight danced.

"I tied you to a tree, held you hostage, and had the humor to call it saving you. I don't know what I was thinking... I don't know what I was thinking with that hair style either, royalty or not, but it didn't seem to bother you much." He laughs softly.

"You had my mother's necklace too, don't forget that part."

The sudden voice made his body stiffen, but he didn't move. The smile on his face grew as his eyes closed. Could it be? Or was he just slowly slipping into insanity?

"I did," he replied back to the voice, "but I tried my best to make it up to you by finding Yon Rah. I wanted to give you that closure I didn't have."

Footsteps graced the patio, and the aura from the new figure brushed over his back. He didn't turn around; he simply sat back in the chair as the breath felt light leaving his lungs. He couldn't turn around. He was filed with that kind of shock that made you stay how you were and soak in the sheer happiness that came over you.

"And you did. You made it up to me and gave me closure. I forgave you. Then, you saved my life from that lightning, and I can never thank you enough for that."

Two cool hands slipped down his shoulders and stopped right on the mark on his chest, her touch leaking through the thin fabric of his tunic. Her smell moved into his nose. Fresh and cold yet extremely addictive and comforting. A perfect opposite to his warm and spiced smell. His two hands shifted up to hers, pale skin over mocha skin, and his body relaxed nearly to the point of falling over.

She was home.

"I would do it again any day. Any time." He breathed.

His eyes moved back to the moon. Her touch radiated through his chest and into every part of his being. He didn't even need to ask the question before she explained.

"I got about a fourth of the way there, and then I decided... You know what? That issue can wait until next year." She joked with a hint of a smile on her lips, her tone teasing but honest at the same time.

Zuko's smile grew and he pressed his lips against her soft hands.

Her palms shifted and touched his cheek as her lips pressed against his temple from behind. Zuko could feel her hair against his shoulder and her warmth pressing to his back. A feeling he'd grown so accustomed to that, without it, he felt oddly uncomfortable and empty. She filled that hole he had in his soul, and she was the balance he strived for after so many years of searching.

"It's not too bad out here," She hinted, she never one to plainly say her occasional need for peace and solitude.

"No. It's not."

"So you wouldn't mind if we didn't ruin the moment by going inside and telling them all I'm home for the night? I snuck up through the garden, I had to convince Appa to not make too much noise, and used the side entrance to find you. I had a feeling you'd be out here."

A chuckle rolled from Zuko's lips as he nodded gently.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

In one swift motion, the hands moved off of his chest and back up his shoulders. The fingertips of one hand slid over his shoulders as her body moved around from behind his chair. Her form moved and rested on his lap, Zuko's arms taking their place around her waist as she leaned back against him. His nose and lips brushed against her shoulder. A perfectly content sigh slipped from her lips and Zuko kissed her skin softly. Their breaths timed together, the rising and falling of their bodies perfectly synced. Her arms found their way on top of his, and the breeze rolled over them both together in an approval of the couple's closeness.

Things were whole again.

"Happy New Year."

A small laugh came from her, and Zuko continued to let his eyes linger on the moon as he listened to her. He knew she was watching it too; it was their peace for the night.

"It's not even the new year yet," She playfully observed, "you have to wait until the entire nation goes off in fireworks and all our friends yell it at each other, and then you say it."

"Sorry, I'm impatient."

His lips brushed the hollow of her neck as her quiet laughter filled the air.

They were in their own world. Away from the noise and away from the chaos of those friends they loved dearly. Away from the responsibilities and away from the self-doubt they both struggled with. Away from it all, and in their own place where everything was perfect. As perfect as perfect could be. They didn't want a flawless world. They wanted their fights and their arguments, because without them, they'd have no reason to make up and grow closer because of it. They didn't want to forget their pasts; they wanted to remember the hurt and the struggle so they could see what they accomplished. To see what they made it through, and who helped them along the way. They may not have been with the rest of the gang, recounting tales with laughter, but they were reflecting on their memories in their perfect silence that one can find only a couple of moments in a life time.

She broke the silence first, words drifting off with the breeze to brush on the leaves and swirl around the moon.

"Happy New Year Zuko." She whispered.

The happiness warmed Zuko's chest as he kept her against him. His voice stayed soft enough for only her to hear, and their tranquility continued to hum around them with a unique atmosphere.

"Happy New Year Katara."

 **A/N: Well there you have it! I hope it was ok! I do enjoy New Year's Eve, but sometimes there are moments when it gets a little crazy and over whelming. R and R! I love all you readers and please, I want all comments on this. BUT, if the comments are more on the negative side, please try to phrase them in a way that they are constructive and not hurtful. If there is something I need to learn, please share! I want to be the best writer I can be. Until next time.**


End file.
